Among related patents include U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,568 of Runner, which has a ratchet plunger connected to air flow turbines for converting mechanical motion of vehicles moving in traffic to electrical energy.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,875 of McGee has a similar vehicle wheel actuated electrical generator such as a rotor and stator generator, i.e., an AC generator or a DC dynamo.
The other patents disclose auxiliary mechanical devices such as inflatable bladders or gears that produce mechanical energy which is converted to electrical energy by a generator. These devices are not efficient because of the extra auxiliary mechanical step in producing electrical energy.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,920 of Le Van, U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,673 of Dukess, U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,542 of Ferrell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,224 of Krupp, U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,598 of Roche, U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,431 of Smith and U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,426 of Galich all use vehicle tire movement responsive fluid compressors to produce electrical or mechanical energy.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,975 of Chiappetti uses a vehicle tire responsive flywheel to power an electrical generator.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,687 of Martinez generates power from the movement of motor vehicle tires over a roadway with a plurality of pivoting treadles plates having ratchet teeth moving a ratchet turbine wheel.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,848 of Rawlings and U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,074 of Wendel describe underground pavement de-icers.
However, these patents do not describe an electrical generating system wherein a plurality of linear operating magnetos are physically imbedded within a roadway pavement. The passage of vehicle wheels from moving motor vehicles directly depresses linear solenoid plungers for generating electricity. This can be done without the need for the auxiliary energy consumption drawbacks of the known prior art patents, which need bellows, compressed air devices, etc. to convert the energy indirectly.